Arakeen
Geography Capital: Draknos Main Populace: 'Humans, minotaur '''Languages: '''Arakeenian, minotaur '''Government: '''Monarchic Sovereign Eldras. '''Geography: '''The current land of Arakeen is a small fraction of what it was in days gone by. With the loss of the Northern Volcanic plains that have been reclaimed by the Aktannan, most of its population has focused around the eastern coast, making their living from the Sea of Shards. The inland villages are sparse and not particularly fertile, making things difficult for the Arakeenian Refugees to rebuild their society there. Many of the Southern hill lands are home to Minotaur tribes that were driven from their ancestral homes by the demonic energies released by the Blackgate, which provides another difficulty for the reemerging Arakeenian people. '''Climate: '''The climate of Arakeen is rather harsh, but it breeds a strong people. The area is rather dry and arid. The spring brings enough rain to support the farmlands but little more. '''Politics: '''Arakeen is a broken land. The betrayal of the people by the Church of Omadon, and the loss of much of their former land to the Aktannan has had a great impact on the people of Arakeen. Eldras, the new Sovereign, is attempting to rebuild, and to do so is having to spread his power to a newly emerging class structure, in which adventurers and those who are strong enough to protect the new villages have become nobles that support the Sovereign. '''Trade: '''Since the creation of the Sea of Shards, Arakeen has been growing as a trade partner. The Arakeenian’s powerful ships travel the seas bringing Arakeenian goods to many markets for the first time in history. This sea presence may prove to be the primary means for Arakeen to regain its former prominence. History '''Pre-357 (BC)- '''Tribal Times It is known amoung the people of Arakeen that before the founding of our great city in the year 357 (BC), that we were a small population of people descended from the remnants of Coronal's army. Living within the shadow of the World's Spine Mountains, the tribes of Arakeen were powerful and warlike, worshipping the pagan spirits of the mountain places. The tribes each considered themselves separate nations of men, such that when they were united beneath Arakeen's banner, the land was known as an empire of nations. '''359 (BC)- '''The Coming of Imolatus In the year 359, a young Red Dragon, called Imolatus by men, sought to settle in the lands of the Tribe of the Serpent. Although this Dragon was mighty, he was impressed by the power and dedication the Serpent tribe showed in defense of their land. Imolatus came before the chief of the Serpent Tribe, Arakos, and made a bargain with him. Imolatus would make the Serpent tribe supreme among all tribes, if they took him as their totem, and gave the chief’s daughter, Keriza, to the dragon's bed. Though Keriza was the most beautiful of his daughters, Arakos agreed knowing that he would find no mightier husband for his child. Imolatus held to his bargain and taught the tribe the secrets of farming, cities, and war. And Imolatus knew the body of Keriza, and she gave birth to a son, blessed with the form of a man and the strength of a dragon, and he was named Sovereign. '''357 (BC)- '''Founding of Arakeen With the aid of Imolatus, the walls of the great city was completed. It was named Arakeen, which in ancient Aktannan means, the tent of Arakos. Within the next 18 months, the renamed tribe of the Red Wyrm swept through the lands of the other tribes, uniting them under the rule of Arakos, who led with great skill and the advice of Imolatus. In accordance with the will of Imolatus, Arakos has all the chiefs of the conquered tribes slain, along with all their male relations. He then married all of the female relations to men of his own tribe, forever uniting the tribes of the land into the Empire of Arakeen. '''357-338 (BC)-' The Teaching of Sovereign During the time of the uniting and growth of Arakeen, Sovereign, the half dragon grandson of Arakos, went unto Imolatus and received teachings. Sovereign pleased Imolatus, and so the great dragon split the mountain and drew from it dark metals and with his own breath forged great and powerful armor that would protect the son of Arakos, and allow him to be seen by people of other lands and not have them understand the nature of the blessing that Imolatus had given them. '338 (BC)-' Crowning of Sovereign In 338, Sovereign returned to his people with power, and a will of iron. He challenged Arakos to combat for control of Arakeen, in accordance with the ancient ways. It was recorded by those that saw the battle that Sovereign, wielding only a small shaving blade, slew his grandfather with such skill and speed that his body was split into pieces so small that Sovereign sent one to each of the heads of the families of Arakeen, to show that he had control of the land by the ancient ways. This tale became so popular that the bards of the day began performing it as a dance, eventually leading to the invention of the Blade Dance. '338 (BC)-37 (AC)- '''Rule of Sovereign It is said, in my homeland that during this time that Sovereign, grandson of Arakos, ruled the mighty land of Arakeen. However, in the western lands it has been shown that this is not the case. Although it is likely that Sovereign’s draconic blood lengthened his life, his armor allowed his Half Dragon decendents to rule after him using his name. Unfortunately, this makes it impossible to be certain of when he died, and when Sovereign went from a name to a title. '''319-306 (BC)- '''The Expansionist Battles In the year 319, it became clear that the people of Arakeen became too numerous to easily be fed by their lands. So they brought sacrifice to the great dragon Imolatus, who showed them a land far beyond the desert that they may raid for food. Imolatus gave the youngest of his own children to bear the warriors of Arakeen, over the mountains to the land of Fetesca. The Fetescans were men, but they knew nothing of the ancient ways of war. They struck against the gatherers brought by the forces of Arakeen, noncombatants that were, in the ancient ways, off limits. This misunderstanding lead to the battle against the Fetescan’s becoming a Kuqra, a death battle, one in which the only result is the elimination of either side. The battle was only ended in 313, when Imolatus saddened by the loss of his children, demanded that the Arakeenian army return to their home and seek easier conquest in the south. For the next six seven years, the battle would be between Arakeen and the Minotaurs of Kantrus, who understanding the ancient ways, surrendered the northern shore of the Sea of Sorrows to Arakeen. This war would lead to intermitted battles with both Fetesca and Kantrus for much of the next three centuries. '''300 (AC)- '''Founding of the Dragon Knights In the years following the Expansionist Battles, Sovereign saw the worth of the Dragon riders, and traveled into the mountains to speak to Imolatus. What bargain was made is unknown, but Imolatus provided 40 young dragons from his own family to join the armies of Arakeen, and Sovereign choose 40 of his best warriors to be knighted as their riders. '''252 (BC)-'''Fetescan Encroachment Under the reign of Evan the Bloody, the army of Fetesca flowed northward, around the Jhonish Mountains and into the western colonies of Arakeen. Despite being defeated on the battlefield countless time, the Fetescans continued to flow into the Westlands, killing and burning as they went. The whole of the Arakeenian army could not be brought to bear, due to the difficulty of supplying the army through the desert that is claimed by the Blue Dragons, and as such over 15 years, the Fetescans laid claim to the western colonies, slew the colonists and build the city of Kepo over the ancestral burial grounds there. '''236 (BC)- '''Summer of Death From the city of Kepo, the Fetescan king organized the largest military force that had been seen in the north, and marched into Arakeen, seeking the elimination of the people of Arakeen with great hatred. Though suffering terrible losses, the Fetescans fought on with the tenacity of devils, and beat back the Arakeenian forces in the west, comprised mostly of farmers and their families, to the western edge of the great desert and into the mouths of the Blue Dragons. The Fetescan army retreated before the setting of winter. '''235-232 (BC)-' Battle of Wyrmsblood After the Fetescan withdrawal, the Sovereign sought to determine the reason for the Fetescan’s rabid attack. It came to be known that the Suzerain of the Blue Dragons, Exkethrazikal, had manipulated the Fetescans, and fanned the flames of their hatred, to drive the Arakeenians out of what they considered their lands. Upon learning of this treachery, Imolatus commanded his legions to join with the army of Arakeen to punish the Blue Dragons. The war lasted for over three years, and ended with an agreement between Imolatus and Exkethrazikal to refrain from directly involving themselves in the fate of Arakeen. Imolatus left the people of Arakeen and retreated to a secret lair, somewhere in the west, leaving only the 40 dragons that served as the Dragon Knight’s mounts. '207 (BC)- '''First War of the Bull In early 207, the forces of Kantrus sought to once again conquer the lands on the north shore of the Sea of Sorrows. The battle ended after only 4 months, when the forces of the Brotherhood of the Dark Cabal, sided with Arakeen and decimated the fleet of Kantrus. The Minotaur emperor pledged revenge. '''201-199 (BC)- '''Second War of the Bull The forces of Kantrus spent the next six years well, managing to get their own schools of magic accepted into the Dark Cabal, so that when they were prepared to strike again the Dark Cabal would not intercede. This war, being a purely military affair lasted much longer than the previous one, eventually leading to the forces of Kantrus taking the north bank. The Sovereign commanded that anything of use to the Minotaurs be burned as the Arakeenians retreated. '''196-194 (BC)- '''Third War of the Bull Recognizing the strength of the Minotaur of Kantrus, the Sovereign sought outside allies, and found them in the Elvish Lands. By showing the barbarism of the Minotaur, and claiming that they were responsible for the destruction of the North Bank, the Sovereign convinced the elvish forces to join with him in battle. The Minotaur were beaten back away from the North Bank, with many of them being killed or captured for slaves in the forming Elvish empire. This attack by the Elves started a feud between the two races that allowed the Arakeenian forces to properly rebuild and fortify the North Bank so that it would not be endangered again. '''194 (BC)- 80(BC)- '''Brother Empires During the time leading up to the Elfwar, the Empire of Arakeen served as an ally to the Elvish Empire, and prevented a full scale takeover by supplying military might and slaves to the Elves. The payment received from this military action would go along way to aiding the Arakeenian rebuilding of the Westlands, and place Arakeenian forces in the perfect position to betray the Elvish Empire when its madness was fully revealed. '''80 (BC)- 1 AC- '''Elfwar During the hunting of the Elvish people that followed the fall of their empire, the Arakeenian people devoted themselves to the dismantling of the Elvish military. Many of the other peoples of Lerias will never know that they owe their lives to the Arakeenians for destroying secret military bases. '''1 (AC)- '''Chaos War When Chaos opened his gates to the Abyss, and summoned forth the Demon Princes, Arakeen was not left unscathed. The demon prince of Avarice plagued the people of Arakeen in the form of a five headed dragon, until it was put down by the Sovereign and the Dragon Knights. '''4 (AC)- '''Omadon comes to Arakeen In the year 4, Omadon, Elflord of the city of Oman, comes to Arakeen to learn from the wizards of the Dark Cabal. Omadon is taken in by the Sovereign and the two leaders form a close friendship. Upon returning to Oman, Omadon implements many governmental changes to the city that make it resemble Arakeen in many ways. Against the commands of the Elvish Emperor, Mittierim, Omadon begins a trading relationship with Arakeen. '''26 (BC)- '''The Purge The All-Father striking down the Gods had less direct impact to Arakeen as it did other places, as up to this point the worship of the Dragons was still the most prevalent religion in the country. Upon becoming a god, Seras, Lord of Pain, focused is attentions on winning over the people of Arakeen, and seduced many of the military into following his religion. '''28-32 (AC)- '''The Lantern Battles After the Jhonlands were cursed with darkness for the treachery of their dead god, the things of darkness given birth there attempted to expand their influence into Arakeen. From the mighty Keep of Dragonreach, the forces of Arakeen held their monstrous foes at bay, and prevented the Drow from using the curse as a means of gaining a sizable force on the surface of the mountain range. '''37 (AC)-' Time of the Dragons In time the dragons of the world took note of the spread of humanity, and became enraged at its hubris. This rage swept through the dragons of the world like a sickness, leaving only those 40 that were bound to the people of Arakeen as unaffected. Seeing the destruction possible in allowing the Dragons to run rampant, the Sovereign gather together the leaders of the countries of Lerias in order to form a united front against the dragons. Many of the people of Lerias saw the wisdom of his plan, and the nations of Fetesca, Medina, Kantrus, and Entrieties sought to join him. The squabbling forces in Asteria, and the forces of the Lands of White Rose snubbed the lord of Arakeen, and threatened to kill him and his general Lord Karsis Paladin of Seras. It was unknown at this time, that the reason for this hatred was sentiments stirred up by the treacherous actions of Lord Karsis, who wished to use the time of difficulty to take over Arakeen. '''37 (AC)- '''Death of the Sovereign Lord Karsis’ treachery was complete, and eventually lead to a short but brutal war between Arakeen and Medina. While the Sovereign busied himself with the approach of the Medinan military, Lord Karsis allowed the Lords of White Rose to gain entrance to the Sovereign’s castle, where they killed him, before turning on Lord Karsis and slaying him as well. Upon the death of the Sovereign, assassins planted by Karsis struck out against all of the Sovereign’s relatives, and in the span of days the house of the Sovereign was no more. In the power vacuum created by the Sovereign’s death, a human military advisor, Jerlis Verkros, took power, and signed a peace treaty with the Fetescans. His weakness would leave Arakeen vulnerable for the terrible battles that were to come. '''65 (AC)- '''The Fall of Arakeen With the death of the Sovereign, the red dragons left the service of Arakeen. House Verkros attempted to field another army to replace them, but without the Dragon Knights, Arakeen was weakened and quickly conquered by the forces of the emergent goblins in service to the Megis. The people of Arakeen fled into the mountains, returning in some ways to their tribal raiding roots to survive until a new leader could unite them. '''67 (AC)- '''Omadon’s Favor In the year 67, it is said that Omadon, now a God, looked down on Arakeen with great sorrow to see what had befallen the mighty country. His heart moved by their plight, he sent his powers into special people of Arakeen who became his clerics and communicated his concern for the people. In time the worship of Omadon completely replaced that of the old Shamanistic tradition. '''67-119 (AC)- The Biding Time There is little known about this time in Arakeenian history other than the spread of the faith of Omadon, who became known as the One God because he was the only deity that concerned himself with the fate of Arakeen. It is known that Omadon commanded his people to make ready for a time they would be needed, and so the priests of the One God took it upon themselves to keep the people trained and well prepared for their calling. 119 (AC)- '''Cylence Coldeyes From the lands of the West came a Paladin in service to the One God. Cylence Coldeyes came to the people of Arakeen proclaiming that the time of Omadon was at hand. The priests saw in her the power of the one God, and flocked to her banner. She and her new kinsmen set out into the great desert, seeking the ancient Suzerain of the Blue Dragons, Exkethrazikal. Proclaiming that the time of Imolatus is over, Cylence brokered a deal with the ancient Blue, who sent his children to serve Cylence’s will. Proclaiming herself the new Sovereign of Arakeen, she then set out with her mighty army to battle the traitorous forces of Seras, who had begun forming in the former mountains of Jhonus, now known as the Deathspire Mountains. '''121 (AC)- '''Battle of Vengeance The new Sovereign led her people against the Serasians, whom unleashed their anger at the treachery of the followers of Pain, beating them brutally in every military engagement until they were able to retake the city of Dragonreach. In this city, Cylence sacrificed one hundred priests of Seras to Omadon, in accordance to the old ways, and formally dedicated the new Empire of Arakeen to his glory. Omadon himself smiled upon the Sovereign, and showed her the manner of worship he desired. No more would the people of Arakeen seek to honor their God with mass sacrifice as they did the Dragons, but they would build glorious temples in his honor. '''123 (AC) Return of the Dark Cabal In 123, the wizards of the Dark Cabal returned to the Empire of Arakeen, seeking the same place of honor that they had held before the destruction of the city. Cylence bound them to her will, saying that unless they aiding in the rebuilding of the great city, that she would strike them down with the glory of the One God. The wizards, greatly fearing Omadon’s wrath, did as the new Sovereign commanded, and weaved within the walls of the city great enchantments that would protect it from harm. Cylence then set them to aiding in the rebuilding of the country, while she took her army west to retake the city of Kepo. 124 (AC)- 'Battle of Kepo With the aid of the Blue Dragons, the Army of Arakeen marched on the city of Kepo, in force. The Fetescans were routed from the city, and their keep was torn down, so that the honored dead that it was build upon, could rest in peace. At the command of Cylence, a great wall was constructed that stretched from the Icewall south to the Deathspire Mountains, to protect this sacred land from the advancement of the reformed Fetescan country. '''119-164 (AC)- '''Reign of Cylence Coldeyes During the reign of the Sovereign Cylence, the people of Arakeen prospered. They drew close to their Blue Dragon allies, and many of the maidens of the noble houses bore Half-Dragon children to strengthen the army. '''164 (BC)-' Death of Cylence In 164 Cylence Coldeyes died. She was buried in a wondrous tomb deep within the territory of the Blue Dragons. She was succeeded by her daughter, Xarika, who was by blood of House Kred’rka. Xarika’s first act was to take many of the greatest warriors, strategists and priests of Arakeen, and form them into the house of Cylence, so that the most worthy of Arakeen would be strengthened by her Blood. '''164- 319 (AC)- '''Strengthening of Arakeen From this time, until the coming of the Out world Gods, Arakeen focused on strengthening itself, and many were the nations that began the fear the empire. The elves particularly remembered the prowess of Arakeen, and sought to undermine the people in various ways, most particularly the followers of the Goddess Viridian. This began a great struggle between the Omadonian and the Viridians that lasted until Omadon’s triumph during the War of Twilight Last. '''164-187: '''Xarika of House Cylence '''187-203: '''Danila, first Daughter of Xarika, began construction on the great castle of Arakeen. '''203-219: '''Matvey, second son of Danila, Half-dragon '''219-236: '''Vasilisa, first Daughter of Matvey, Human, became a powerful Sorcerer, and was said to have founded a secret military branch to seek out traitors and malcontents within the empire. '''236-269: '''Zakharos, first son of Vasilisa, presided over the execution of House Bekras, when it was revealed that they were secretly worshippers of Viridian. '''269-293: '''Zagiri, second daughter of Zakharos, Half Dragon. '''293-318: '''Kirkanos, first son of Zagiri, human. '''318 (AC)- '''Ascendancy of Garin In the year 318, Garin, brother of Kirkanos and priest of Omadon received a vision of the coming of the Off world gods, and that if Arakeen was not strong this battle would be used by her enemies to destroy her. Garin took this vision to his brother who dismissed it. Garin filled with righteous rage, challenged his brother for the throne. Kirkanos accepted, thinking that his brother was no match for him. However, Omadon was with Garin, and he triumphed over Kirkanos, and became Sovereign in time to prepare for the coming of the Out world Gods. '''319 - 542 (AC) '''War of Twilight Last The out world Gods and their followers flowed into Meaghana seeking to destroy the people of Lerias. But the Arakeenian empire stood strong in their faith in the One God, and through military might, and the leadership of House Cylence, no only were the Out world Gods destroyed but so too was the Goddess Viridian, enemy to the One God. '''318- 350: '''Garin, third son of Zagiri, Priest of Omadon '''350-368: '''Andrinos, first son of Garin, Paladin to Omadon, was slain by the high Priest of Viridian '''368-379: '''Tiegra, first Daughter of Andrinos, Priest of Omadon, and singer of the ancient Dirges, avenged her father’s death '''379-402: '''Bozica, first Daughter of Tiegra, Half-dragon, assassinated the High Priest of the Out world god, Bane '''402-424: '''Damekos, first son of Bozica, Half-dragon '''424-460: '''Janika, first Daughter of Damekos, human, defeated the forces of Hermes and slew their high priest '''460-482: '''Jasna, first Daughter of Janika, human, took the elven city of Greenoak '''482-509: '''Nika, first Daughter of Jasna, human, priest of Omadon, executed the high priesthood of Viridian, after their goddess was destroyed '''509-540: '''Zanos, first son of Nika, Half-dragon, slew the general of the army of the Out world God, Bahamut '''540-569: '''Tasya, first Daughter of Zanos, human '''544 (AC)- '''Mountain Cataclysm By the actions of a band of adventurers, powerful magics were unleashed in the World’s Spine Mountains, bringing them crashing down, and filling the void of their passing with the Sea of Shards. This activity brought untold devastation to the land of Arakeen, and it was only by the enchantments on the walls that the great city remained standing. Sovereign Tasya realized the danger of having an open sea upon the doorstep of the great city, and quickly went about forming a navy to explore and defend it. '''553 (AC)- '''Ending of the Jhonlands Curse Due to the actions of an adventuring group known as the Order of the Violent Butterflies, the ancient curse of Jhonus was dispelled, bringing sunlight to the country of Malakos for the first time. This has led to a great crusade, supported heavily by the Fetescan crown to break the grip of the undead from the mountains, and drive the church of Seras underground, with some success. The Arakeenian empire supported this crusade, using it as a cover to gain vengeance on the forces of Seras that had plagued the empire for centuries. '''569-591: '''Triska, first Daughter of Tasya '''579 (AC)- '''The Whiterose Accord In response to growing attacks from the reformed Elvish Empire, Arakeen consents to join it army in a united force with other countries to destroy the elves. This leads to a great victory by the allied forces, and breaks the back of the Elves political ambitions forever. '''591-624: '''Zelmiros, first son of Tasya '''599 (AC)- '''Trade with the Gnomes As their influence in world trade grows, the Arakeenians form trading partnerships with the Gnomes of the Protectorates, even allowing gnomes to settle in the southeastern reaches of Arakeen. '''624-648: '''Baridos, first son of Zelmiros, Half-dragon '''648-683: '''Navidos, first son of Baridos, Human '''683-705: '''Roxana, first Daughter of Navidos, human, founded the island city of Navikeen, in the Sea of Shards. '''705-730: '''Arjunos, first son of Roxana, Human '''730-756: '''Anikos, first son of Arjunos, human, denied gnomes permission to build a rail wagon track through Arakeen. '''756-780: '''Devika, first Daughter of Anikos, Half-dragon '''780-809: '''Ekramos, first son of Devika, Half-Dragon '''809-836: '''Shaanos, first son of Ekramos, human '''836-851: '''Nitya, first Daughter of Shaanos, human, was a powerful necromancer. '''851-876: '''Neha, first Daughter of Nitya, human '''876-904: '''Malinos, first son of Neha, human, was assassinated by agents of King David of Fetesca. '''904-908 (AC)- '''Return of Sovereign Nitya With the assassination of her grandson, Malinos in 904, the dead Sovereign Nitya revealed herself as a lich and reclaimed the throne in an attempt to gain vengeance on Fetesca. When the depths of the evil of her plot became known, the church of Omadon recruited powerful adventurers to seek out and slay the Lich. After the destruction of her Phylactery, Nitya was succeeded by her great grandson, Barganos. '''908-945: '''Barganos, first son of Malinos, Half-dragon '''945-986: '''Kirti, third daughter of Barganos, human '''986-1002: '''Kusuma, first daughter of Kirti, human '''1002-1029: '''Saviros, first daughter of Kusuma, Half-dragon, began a military buildup to defend the borders of Arakeen from Fetesca’s imperialist aims. '''1029-1056: '''Riya, first Daughter of Saviros, Half-dragon '''1056-1069: Hendrik, second son of Riya, human, began a new war with Fetesca 1068- 1069 (AC) '''War of Arakeenian Independence (War of Lies) After the discovery of Fetescan spies within Arakeen, and the desecration of the Tomb of Cylence , Sovereign Hendrik declared war upon Fetesca. Sweeping south from Kepo, the Arakeenian forces has several quick victories, before being turned aside at the Battle of Drem.The war continues with the Arakeenian forces continuing a slow but steady movement south. However, evidence has begun to come to light that both countries were manipulated into this war by an unknown force... '''Glugust 1069 (AC) '''Aktannan Revival Kiernan of Draknos, priest of Viridian, traveled to the northern reaches of Arakeen to gather the Aktannan Barbarians to help oust the Omadonians from Arakeen. The Barbarians formed a war party and swept south. Without the dragons to aid them the Arakeenians were quickly overpowered. The Aktannan quickly became overtaken by their own bloodlust, and lost control. '''Meaghier 1070 (AC) Sacking of the Capital of Arakeen The Aktannan spread south, and attacked the capital of Arakeen in Meaghier 1070. The barbarians tore down the temple of Omadon, and when they marched on the governmental holdings of the city, Kiernan attempted to stop them. The Aktannan tore him apart and proceeded to kill the nobles of Arakeen. By the end of the month, the city was burned to the ground. '''Astrier 1070 (BC) '''Arakeenian Exodus As the war proceeded, sowing chaos and discord, the Soul Well of Law was being drawn away from the prime material. Eventually the violence and chaos of the war, repelled the Soul Well into the realm of Viridian, embodiment of peace. Viridian claimed the Soul Well, becoming the Goddess of Law and Peace, and the protector of Civilization. Her remaining priests headed south with the escaping Arakeenians, and set themselves up in the city of Draknos, which became the new capital of Arakeen. Upon setting up the new capital at Draknos, a former ambassador named Eldras claimed the mantle of Sovereign, choosing for the first time to eschew the Sovereign's helm, and lead his people openly. '''1070-Present (AC): '''Reign of Sovereign Eldras '''Hosier 1090 (AC): '''Re-Emergence of Arakeen The people of Arakeen have spent the last twenty years rebuilding from the War of Lies, and the destruction that they faced with the Aktannan Invasion. In Hosier of 1090, to celebrate the 20th year of the rule of Sovereign Eldras, Arakeen signed a trade agreement with the Kingdom of Asteria. This agreement will prove to be beneficial to both countries, as it gives Asteria a presence in the Sea of Shards, and it allows for Arakeen to regain a portion of its importance in the politics of Lerias. This new alliance has allowed for the spread of the Church of Viridian to the lands of the West, and helped to speed up the re-emergence of Arakeen as an economic power in the region. Since this Alliance has been formed, relations between Fetesca and Asteria have increased in tension. Many think that it is only a matter of time before the two countries come into conflict. It seems that it is only the instability of Fetesca’s internal politics that has prevented this from happening. 　 　 Category:Arakeen Category:Country Category:Geography Category:Lerias